Persona 3: Another
by jxz
Summary: que pasaría si un juego te absorbe? que pasa si adquieres poderes de este? que harias si pudieras cambiar el destino de los personajes? Mark y Marie se enfrentarán contra sombras mientras aprenden del poder de PERSONA.
1. me absorbió el juego? que pasa aqui?

aquí estoy! con otra historia, persona 3: another! ahora, las explicaciones:

-minato y minako estarán en la historia.

- mi personaje es una "wild card" o sea, puede controlar multiples personas.

-shinjiro , chidori y el padre de Mitsuru no morirán, no obsante, podrían sufrir heridas graves, pero **_no morirán._**

**__**es todo! disfruten la historia!

* * *

ahi estaba yo, escapando de una especie de monstruos raros, en una ciudad en la que no estaba en la ma ana, sin gente, o, mejor dicho, con gente en ataudes (vivos, o no,no sabría decir), y con mi amiga desmayada, a punto de ser atrapados. Jurar a que así no era como quer a pasar el día.

y todo empezó tan bien esta mañana...

* * *

era un dia normal. hab amos terminado las clases, y mi amiga y yo jugabamos este juego, "Persona 3 FES."

"vamos, usa maraguidyne contra esa forma de Nyx! no seas tonto!" mi amiga me "aconsejó ". ella era una experta en ese juego, jugandolo casi 30 veces en un dia. por lo que digo, ella parecería una nerd, y, la verdad, lo es. pero ella no es fea, y, para ser sinceros, tene un cuerpo que muchas modelos admirarían. podr a decir lo mismo de mi(excepto por el factor masculino, claro está.) soy atletico, y se muchas formas de defensa pesonal... pero eso no viene al punto.

"sabes,"le dije despues de derrotar a Nyx,"debo ir a hacer algo de ejercicio, por que no te quedas y terminas la respuesta?"

"ok, pero yo derroto a Erebo."

"no! contigo la pelea no ser divertida!" si, me gustan los retos, y es por eso que hago deporte extremo cuando puedo.

"si vuelves antes de la pelea entre el SEES y aegis y metis, te dejar jugarlo."

sonreí. podía acabar mi ejercicio antes de eso.

despúes de acabar con mi ejercicio y con Erebo(con regaños de Marie sobre como destruirlo, claro), iba a apagar la consola, cuando Marie vi algo... raro.

"hey, Mark, que es eso?"me preguntó. se que debí decirlo antes, pero me llamo Mark Rose.

"que?" miré la pantalla... y una escena apareció . en esa escena, estaba Igor, viendo cartas. creí que había desbloqueado una escena oculta, pero... lo que dijo luego... me heló la piel.

"Mark, Marie, estan viendo esto? deben estarlo, de otro modo esto no se mostraría. ustedes tienen un poder oculto que pueden usar, o no, esa es su decisión."

"que... que pasa? no es una broma tuya, verdad Mark?" me dijo Marie.

"ya... ya quisiera."es verdad. Igor nos estaba hablando! tuve miedo. mucho miedo. pero empeoró con lo que Igor dijo despues.

"y, ya que estamos en eso... vengan, quieran o no."

en ese momento, una especie de portal apareció frente al televisor, y, antes de que pudieramos correr, nos tragó a Marie y a mi, y... no puedo acordarme de lo que pasó luego. lo que me acuerdo es que Igor apareció en mis sueños y me entregó dos evokers y una carta, la cual se rompió y entró en mi. se sintió ... raro.

* * *

despues de ese sueño, desperté en una estación subterránea, muy rara, y... lo mas extraño que vi fue el color de la ciudad, cuando salí de la estación.

era verde, y una luna del mismo color estaba en el cielo. habian muchos ataudes parados. todo esto me recordaba algo... algo que no queria que fuera cierto.

al lado de mi al salir, se encontraba Marie,desmayada, pero sus ropas eran... diferentes. ya no usaba la camisa verde, con Jeans azules, que usaba antes, sino que ahora usaba una camisa blanca, ua falda del mismo color y zapatos negros, un chaleco rojo y su pelo, rubio y largo, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

me pregunté como habia cambiado de ropas, y tambien si yo habia cambiado, pero no era momento para eso. sabía donde estabamos, en que hora, y deeaba por que no fuera real. en ese momento escuche un sonido desde el fondo del subterráneo del que habia salido.

"ese ruido... NO!" me acerqué a Marie y le grité: "DESPIERTA MARIE! NO PUEDES DORMIR! NOS ATACAN-"

el ruido se acercaba, y por tanto, tuve que pensar rapido. me cargue a Marie y empece a correr rapido. lastima que no pude correr mucho.

llegue al edificio mas alto de la ciudad, y me atacó una bestia. no era como que haya visto... fuera de un juego. me atacó una maya cobarde, una criatura del juego que estaba jugando!

el ataque me hizo perder el equilibrio y me hizo soltar a mi amiga. caí al suelo y, cuando creí que la sombra me destruiría, encontré un cuchillo en el suelo, lo tomé (no importaba de quien era, solo lo tomé ) y ataqué a la sombra. esta lanzó un grito de dolor, mientras se desvanecía. de prono, del edificio (que por logica debía ser el Tararo) salieron mas sombras, acorralandonos. es donde esta historia empez . ahora, como escapé, bueno, es algo complicado.

buscando como defenderme, encontré uno de los evokers que Igor me dió en mi sueño e, instintivamente, me apunté y... disparé.

_**"PERSONA."**_

de mi entonces salió un persona, Orfeo, para ser preciso, y atacó a una sombra. pero lo que pasó luego... me dejó atonito.

de Orfeo salió otro ser, Thanathos, quien atacó con un ataque de fuego a las sombras. estas desaparecieron, mientras Thanathos regresaba a ser Orfeo. en ese momento, me sentí cansado y, temiendo que no pudiera moverme en una semana y nos mataran a mi y a Marie, corrí (con Marie al hombro, por supuesto) hacia los cuartos del SEES.

cuando llegué al SEES, me sentí demasiado cansado, tanto, que no pude poner un pie frente al otro. tuve la suerte que Mitsuru, o Akihiko, o ese profesor idiota, del que no me acordé su nombre, me encontró. tuve la suerte de que la hora oscura tampoco se hubiera finalizado. no pude mas, y me desmayé.

solo podía esperar que me recogieran y que me llevaran al hospital, y que pudiera descansar con dulces sueños esa semana.


	2. la sala de terciopelo, el no tan sueño

estaba en la sala de terciopelo. al parecer había llegado en el momento en el que Igor habla por segunda vez al protagonista que uno escogi. sin embargo...

"Ah, mi invitado mas reciente llegó. Elizabeth, Theodore, traigan un puesto para el." Dijo Igor.

"Elizabeth... y Theodore?" pregunté. en el juego solo aparece uno de ellos, y es el del genero opuesto al del protagonista.

"Ah, claro," Me dijo Igor, mientras me ssentaba al lado de otras dos personas."me olvidaba que conoces esto como un juego, y que en el, solo tengo un sirviente."

"como un que?" dijo una muchacha al lado mio.

"escucha bien, Minako, dijo un juego." dijo un chico al lado de ella. espera un momento, el dijo Minako?

"Si, se lo que dijo Minato, pero no lo entiendo!" dijo la chica, Minako... lo cual me mató, o casi. Estaba al lado de los protagonistas del juego, Minato y Minako Arisato!(u otros nombres si les colocas otros, pero eso no importa.)

"U-ustedes son-" dije yo, antes de que Igor me callara, y me dijera:"si, son Minako y Minato Arisato. no te esparabas eso, verdad?"

"la verdad, cuando vi a tu dos sirvientes, lo imaginé." le dije. era la verdad. se me había pasado por la cabeza eso.

"que pasa aqui? quien eres? y como es eso que nos conoces de un juego?" preguntó Minako.

"luego te digo, creo que Igor iba a decirles algo, cierto?" le dije a ella, luego viendo a Igor.

"ah, con que sabes donde estabamos, eh?" Igor dijo, con el tonito irritante que suele usar. luego dijo:"como les decía, un Persona es-"

"una faceta de su personalidad, que sale cuando reaccionan a estímulos externos. en resumen, piensen en un Persona como una mascara que los protege, mientras atraviesan varios problemas."dije, interrumpiendo a Igor. luego voltee a ver a Igor y le dije:"o me equivoco?"

Igor cambió su cara piara y demoniaca a una enojada, mientras decía:

"si... ya se que sabes lo que voy a decir antes de que lo diga, pero no lo hagas, si?"

"lo-lo siento, es que me encanta esa parte del juego... lo cual explicaré cuando despertemos." dije, mientras veía a los Arisato, quienes me veían raramente.

"bien. como les decía, para fortalecer sus poderes, necesitarán enlaces sociales- sus lasos emocionales con otros."

"es como hacer amigos, verdad?" preguntó Minako. lo cual es raro, teniendo en cuenta que nunca habla en el juego. pero, aun asi, estoy en el mismo, asi que me tendré que acostumbrar.

"si. mientras mas fuertes son sus enlaces sociales, sus Personas serán mas fuertes."

luego Elizabeth me entregó una llave de terciopelo, o eso creí que era. luego Igor volteó hacia nosotros y nos dijo:

"cuando quieran hablarme, vengan por si solos." luego el volteó hacia mi, y me dijo "y, Mark, tienes el mismo poder de los muchachos a tu lado. ahora, si quieres usarlo completamente, y volver aqui, debes firmar..."

Theodore entonces me entregó el 'contrato'. no dudé ni un instante en firmarlo, a lo cual Minato dijo:

"y, no lo vas a leer?"

"y para que, si ya se lo que dice?" respondí naturalmente.

"bueno, hasta otra oportunidad."dijo Igor, mientras todo se ponía negro.


	3. el hopsital y un nuevo arcana

cuando desperté, Marie estaba al lado mio, acostada. era un angel dormida, les digo. incluso con su nuevo estilo de cabello, era hermosa... pero eso no era lo importante.

al revisar la habitacion del hospital Itawodai(porque sabia que aún estaba en la ciudad del juego) me di cuenta que estaba en la misma habitacion que Minato Y Minako. en ese momento, Marie despertó, y, sorprendentemente, me abrazó.

"Mark! estas despierto! y vivo! que alivio!" me dijo, mientras me abrazaba.

"si... lo siento si te preocupé, pero estaba en..."dije, y me detuve, pensando si yukari estaba ahi.

"no te preocupes, Yukari se acaba de ir de la habitación, solo estamos los cuatro." Me dijo. entonces me di cuenta que Marie llevaba la misma ropa de cuando llegamos a este mundo.

"te gusta ese estilo, no?"

"si... me queda bien, no crees?" le iba a reponder, pero Minako me interrumpió, mientras me decia:

"es muy bonito y todo, pero quiero saber COMO ES QUE NOS CONOCEN DE UN JUEGO!"

"ya, ya, Minako. no te enojes."la calmó Minato."dijo que nos diria, verdad, Mark?"

"si. ya les respondo..." les dije, luego miré a Marie, quien estaba paralizadda. ahora que lo pienso, si estaba asi con los protagonistas, me imagino como le habria costado ver al SEES en vivo. se me ocurrió una idea malevola en ese momento, y dije, entre sonrisas: "mejor, por que no dejo que Marie les explique?"

"EH! Y-YO NO PUEDO! LOS DEL SEES APENAS ME CREYERON LA HISTORIA QUE INVENTE, Y QUIERES QUE LES EXPLIQUE?" Marie me gritó. vaya, no puedo creer que se enojara tanto.

"bueno, bueno. yo les explicaré." le dije. luego me propuse a explicarles lo que habia pasado, sus aventuras, sus historias, y, por supuesto, su muerte y lo que pasó despues. de hecho, me asombra que nadie apareciera en ese momento.

"entiendo."Dijo Minato, muy calmado para lo que pasaba. "entonces, usamos nuestras almas para sellar a Nyx, y por eso morimos?"

"basicamente."dijo Marie."pero esperamos poder cambiar eso, verdad Mark?"

"eh? y como podemos?"le pregunté.

"es facil. nos uni al SEES! a los 4!" dijo Marie, a lo cual todos nos asombramos.

"como?" respondimos los tres(Minato, Minako, y yo.)

"si! les mostré mi persona hace unos dias y-"

"como? tienes un persona?" le dije, asombrado.

"si, lo descubrí hace poco, fui al Tartaro, y ahi me disparé con el evoker que traias. me salió gabirel!" me dijo, emocionadisima. es verdad, me dijo una vez que ella quería tener un persona angelical, algun dia. creía que eran locuras, pero ahora... no estoy seguro.

"y , dime, estamos "enlistados" con ellos?" preguntó Minako.

"no exactamente. si no lo aceptan, no hay mas que hacer."

"por lo que nos dicen, es mejor aceptar en el momento en el que nos lo pidan, Minako." dijo Minato, pensativo.

"eh? estas seguro, hermano?"

"la verdad no, pero, si detenemos a Ikutsuki ahora, esos asesinos nos matarán a todos, y, aun asi, Nyx llegaría en cualquier momento."

"es cierto. no pensé en eso." dijo Minako, luego volteó a nosotros, y dijo "de acuerdo. nos uniremos, solo si ustedes tambien se unen con nosotros."

"por mi esta bien. y tu, Mark?" dijo Marie, preguntandome.

"bueno, Aegis y los chicos encontraron respuestas a sus preguntas sobre la vida, asi que, por que no?" dije, y luego, me levanté, mientras decia "asi que, LO HARÉ!"

pude ver las caras sonrientes de Marie, y de mis nuevos amigos. habia empezado un nuevo episodio en mi vida...y uego algo pasó. no me malentiendan, no era algo malo, sino algo muy bueno.

el tiempo se detuvo. en ese momento escuché una voz, quizas la de Orfeo, la que decia:

"yo soy tu,  
tu eres yo,  
tienes nuestra bendicion cuando crees personas del arcana universo..."

el tiempo entonces regresó a la normalidad, aunque Minato y Minako seguian estaticos.

"chicos... sintieron eso?" les pregunté.

"si... eso era un enlace social?" me dijo Minako, a lo cual respondí: "no estoy seguro, pero creo que si."

"eh? experimentaste un enlace social? que envidia!" me dijo Marie, emocionada. "y, diganme, de que arcana era?"

"del... arcana universo..." dijo Minato, asombrado. asi que si era un enlace social. y del arcana universo, que no conozco...

"universo? recuerdo el arcana Mundo, pero no el universo." dijo Marie.

"bueno, creo que es porque ni tu ni Mark estaban en ese juego... aunque para nosotros fuera real." dijo Minato, su voz tenia un tono serio.

"creo... creo que es la cuarta pared." respondí inmediatamente,con lo que sorprendi a los demás.

"verán," les dije,"para ustedes es real porque siempre han vivido en este mundo, mientras que para nosotros es falso. en resumen, nuestros mundos pueden ser paralelos, y en nuestro mundo lo vemos como un juego."

"puede ser... pero, hasta que salgamos de aqui, ni se te ocurra morir, entiendes, Mark?" me dijo Marie, con una sonrisa de alegria, que, sin embargo, no ocultaba el miedo que tenia en este mundo.

"...lo prometo, Marie." luego me acerque a la puerta, y dije:

"bien! esforcemonos, todos juntos!"

"si!"

este parecia un futuro increible.


	4. el dia antes de la escuela

empiezo a dudar del sistema medico de este pais, quiero decir,se supone que nos deberian dejar dos dias minimo en observación, pero despertamos, y eso es todo? se que dormimos una semana(o eso creo, eso decia en el juego) pero nada mas? de cualquier forma, los hermanos Arisato y yo salimos del Hospital, y ns dirigimos a las habitaciones del SEES. en el camino, me separé de Yukari, y me acerqué a Marie.

"oye, Marie." le dije.

"huh?"

"como es que nos ocultaste de los otros del SEES?" le pregunté.

"oh, eso? para ser sincera, no lo se!" me dijo, para mi asombro. como es que no lo sabia?

"que? pero como-que?" le dije, incredulo.

"cuando desperté, estabamos en la sala del SEES, y todos estaban preocupados en saber como conseguiste el evoker." me dijo."tuve que inventar que lo encontraste en la calle, y que me desmayé cuando vi esas sombras..."

"y te creyeron?" le pregunté, pensando que el SEES no creería eso.

"bueno, al principio no, pero en ese momento, el maldito de Ikutsuki me salvó, diciendo que habia perdido un evoker en la mañana. odio admitirlo -y mucho-, pero sin ese doble cara, no nos hubieramos salvado." vaya, incluso cuando es un maldito cretino, le debo una a 'malos-chistes-Ikutsuki'.

"y luego lo arruinó con uno de sus chistes sobre como nos encontró justo a tiempo." si, ese es 'malos-chistes' para ti.

"chicos? de que hablan?" nos llamó Yukari.

"oh, na-nada!" dijo Marie, tratando de ocultar los motivos por los que hablabamos sobre su 'sensei'. solo espero el momento para destrozarlo, y no dejarle matar al papa de Mitsuru.

* * *

"oh... ok! ya llegamos." la peliroja (no Minako) nos dijo. vi el dormitorio del SEES, Y vaya que es mas grande que el que muestran en el juego! tenia tres pisos, una rampa para discapacitados-no que la necesitaramos- y una entrada para perros! de hecho, siempre me pregunté como Koromaru podia entrar a los dormitorios...

"wow... es bonito." dije, y recibí la misma respuesta de los Arisato. me imagino que no se habian quedado a mirarlo durante la semana que pasaron aqui, solo entraban y salian, o se quedaban hablando con Yukari, y no veian el edificio en el que vivian... la verdad, no se.

"bueno, entremos, su habitacion esta lista!" dijo Yukari. espera. 'su habitacion', como, la mia, de Minato, y de Minako?

"espera. 'su habitacion', como, la mia, de Minato, y de Mark?" preguntó Minako. eso fue... exrtaño.

"si, Mitsuru-sempai aregló que ustedes tres durmieran juntos! no les molesta... cierto?" pregutó Yukari.

la verdad, a mi no me preocupaba, digo, voy a vivir con los Arisato, y en su misma habitación! pero no sabia lo que pensaban, asi que... dejé que ellos eligieran.

"por mi esta bien." dijo Minato, por lo que me asombró. Minako iba a replicar, pero su hermano la miró con una mirada que decia "te lo explicaré mas tarde." y ella lo entendió.

"por mi no hay problema." dije, cuando supe lo que pensaba Minato. Minako lo dudó por un segundo pero al final aceptó.

"de acuerdo, Mark, su habitación está en el segundo piso, los gemelos te guiarán hacia ella." me dijo Yukari, y Minato, Minako y Marie me "llevaron a mi habitacion", pero en relidad, lo que querian era hablar conmigo y con Minato.

al llegar a la habitación, me di cuenta que una maleta con mis cosas estaba alli, junto a un camarote y una cama solitaria. de hecho, la habitación era mas grande que como se mostraba en el juego... lo cual es comprensible, ya que ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO MAS! al menos, no en este mundo. aqui, ahora, esto es real, y yo estoy involucrado en esto.

Marie cerró la puerta, y, en ese mismo instante, Minako se lanzó hacia Minako, con la intención de matarlo! si hubieramos estado en la hora oscura, estoy seguro que Minako sacaba a Orfeo y lo mataba a punta de harpasos. aunque no sabia por que.

"OYE-AU! QUE-AU PASA-AU CONTIGO-AU!" dijo Minato, siendo victima de puñetasos, y patadas.

"que quiero saber por que debemos dormir en el mismo sitio!" decia Minako, mientras cogia una silla cercana, con la intencion de magullar a Minato.

"creo que deberias dejarlo explicarse, antes de que el SEES tenga un comodín menos." le dije, calmado, con un tono de nervios. creo que si hubiera podido crear una gota en mi cabeza, esse hubiera sido el momento preciso. Minako se calmó, y dejó la silla y a Minato en paz.

"gracias, Mark... me salvaste." me dijo Minato. luego se volteó hacia un sitio en el que nos pudiera ver a todos, y nos explico.

"verán, si lo que sigue es como lo dices, entonces debemos dormir juntos, asi, cuado Pharos, o Ryouji, o como se llame, venga, podremos hablar con el, correctamente, y el no tendria que entrar en varias habitaciones." dijo Minato, dejandonos a todos con la boca abierta. de hecho, yo pensaba en algo como esperar desperto a Pharos en los dias que aparece, pero esa es una mejor idea.

"esa... no es una mala idea..." dijo Marie, tan asombrada como yo.

"si, mi hermano tiene la capacidad de ser demasiado sabiondo para su propio bien." dijo Minako sarcasticamente, mientras sanaba las heridas que le causó. me pregunto si esto seria catalogado como violencia intrafamiliar...

"oigan, que paso alla?" escuchamos la voz de Yukari, quien quizas escuchó la paliza de Minato. no la culpo, creo que los gritos se habrian escuchado incluso en Inaba -ya saben, esa ciudad en persona 4? la de los asesinatos? no importa.

"no es nada! habia una araña en el hombro de Minato, y la estaba matando!" improvisó Minako. la verdad no creí que-

"de acuerdo! bueno, descansen, mañana empiezan la escuela otra vez!" ok, no se si fue suerte, o si Yukari no sabia si las familias eran asi, ya saben, por al asunto de su padre y el tartaro, etc, etc.

"ok! descansen bien, de acuerdo?"

"ok!" respodimos. el resto del dia (lo que qedaba, al menos) lo aprovechaos para hablar de los enlaces socales y de los personas. se los juro, ellos se uedaron bouiaiertos cuando supieron que tenian tantos personas, sobre el sistema de fusion, y otras cosas.

finalmente, cayó la noche, y nos fuimos a dormir, no sin antes prepararnos para la escuela, mañana. 'me pregunto como será...' me dije, antes de dormirme.


	5. El primer dia, un nuevo amigo, y Enlaces

ok... la escuela no es tan emocionante como la pintan en el juego...

estaba esforzandome lo mejor posible para no dormirme... aunque no era facil, considerando que, por alguna razón, tenia toda la clase grabada en mi mente...

"bufula..."

"Yukari... novia?..."

"no mas chistes... por favor..."

"hola... guapa..."

y que mis cuatro amigos estaban dormidos. asi es. ahora soy amigo de Junpei. fue mas o menos asi:

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"tenías que dormir hasta tarde, verdad?!" Marie me gritó.

"no es mi culpa! los chicos no me despertaron!"

_'Maestro, quiero reordarle que Minako trató de levantarlo, pero usted siguió durmiendo.'_ Orfeo me recordó. creo que escuché a Tanathos riendose de mi, pero eso pudo haber sido mi imaginación.

"ves? incluso tus personas dicen lo mismo!" Marie exclamó. por alguna razon, ella puede escuchar a mis personas, y yo puedo escuchar a la suya. y por cierto...

_'Maestra, tambien te quedaste dormida, recuerdas?'_ Gabriel le dijo a mi amiga.

"o-oye!"

"calmense, aun tenemos tiempo para llegar a-" no pude acabar la frase, pues me tropecé con alguien, y caímos mis cuadernos regandose por el suelo.

"cuidado por donde vas-" dije, antes de ver a quien habia golpeado. una gorra azul, unas patillas... definitivamente era el. "Junpei..."

"eh? como sabes mi nombre?" el me preguntó. oh vaya. tuve que pensar algo rapido.

"bueno... es que Minato y Minako me dijeron como eras. estoy viviendo con ellos, despues de todo." dije, esperando que el chico me creyera.

"tu... vives con ellos?"

"si, y yo tambien!" Marie dijo.

"wow. bueno, si son amigos de los gemelos, son amigos mios!" Junpei dijo, estrechando mi mano, y ayudandome a levantarme.

"gracias por ayudarme. ahora debemos apurarnos a clase."

"es cierto! ya vamos a llegar tarde!" Junpei exclamó, mientas corria.

... y, en ese momento, volvió a pasar.

_'Tu eres yo,_

_Yo soy tu._

_tienes nuestra bendición al crear personas del arcana Estrella...'_

_'ahora tienes un nuevo arcana.'_ escuché a Tanathos decir.

"eso es genial!" exclamé.

muy fuerte.

"eh? que es genial?" Junpei preguntó. demoniosdemoniosdemonios...

por suerte Marie vino a mi rescate.

"el... el estaba hablando de su uniforme!" por supuesto, yo no hablaba de el, pero entendió que yo habia adquirido un Arcana. y por cierto, descubrí que habia llegado a este mundo con el uniforme de Gekkoukan.

"oh... bueno, mejor apúrate, vamos a llegar a clases!" Junpei dijo, antes de salir corriendo. Marie se acercó a mi.

"y? cual fue?"

"Estrella. increible, verdad?"

"me asombra mas porque no se podía hacer un enlace con Junpei..."

"este no es un juego, y yo no soy los chicos." le dije. "puede ser que tenga diferentes enlaces."

"es cierto." Marie dijo. nos quedamos pensando por un momento...

luego Gabriel nos llamó.

_'Maestros! van a llegar tarde!'_

"Demonios!" los dos gritamos, y salimos corriendo a la entrada.

* * *

"dios... casi no acaba la clase..." Junpei dijo.

"si... me iba a morir..." Marie dijo.

"ya callense. tuve que quedarme desperto para tomar apuntes para ustedes!"

"no me digas. oigan chicos, debo irme. me esperan en un lugar." Junpei dijo. ya sabiamos que lo veriamos otra vez, esa noche, asi que nos despedimos

"bien, ahora, vamos donde nos citó Yukari." Minako dijo. Yukari ya nos habia citado para la primera reunión del SEES a la que nos invitarian.

"si. quiero destruir algunas sombras con Thanathos!" exclamé. escuche a ese Persona exclamar algo como 'ya era hora', antes de dirigirnos al dormitorio.

"oh, que bien que esten aqui." Ikutsuki dijo, son esa maldita sonrisa. si hubiera sido la Hora Oscura, me lo cargaba a punta de Bufula, no importa lo que me dijeran los demás. en fin, luego de que nos presentó a Akihiko(quien, por cierto, estaba mas herido de lo que lo pintan en el juego, con un yeso en su pierna y brazo. me dolia hasta a mi.) entramos al punto.

"me creerian si les digo que el dia tiene mas de 24 horas?" nos dijo.

"bueno, Duh! siempre quedan 6 horas al final de los años, los que hacen los años bsiestos!" Marie dijo, a modo de broma, Minako se rió un poco, mientras Minato y yo solo pudimos suspirar.

"Marie, no creo que sea eso de lo que habla el ase-profesor!" me correjí inmediatamente. lastima que eso no evitó que el me viera con sospecha. buena esa, Mark.

"como sea..." Mitsuru continuó, dirigiendose a los gemelos. "recuerdan la noche en la que llegaron aqui?"

"como olvidarlo. habia un monton de ataudes, creí que era para una fiesta rara." Minato recordó. claro, conmigo ahora sabia que eran esos ataudes, pero el no lo iba a decir.

"además la luna era verde." Minako reordó.

"ustedes experimentaron la Hora Oscura, un periodo de tiempo escondido entre un dia y el siguiente."

"la gente normal no puede sentirla, ya que estan en esos ataudes." Akihiko continuó donde Mitsuru lo habia dejado. "ustedes vieron esas criaturas." nos dijo, con un tono de temor. lo cual no creí que fuera posible con el. lo mas doloroso que he escuchado en su voz es cuando le dispararon a Shinji. "aparecen solo en la Hora oscura, y atacan a cualquiera que no esté en un ataud."

"ellos son conocidos como el escuadrón especializado de ejecución extracurricular, SEES para abreviar. en papel, son clasificados como un grupo escolar. sin embargo, este grupo está dedicado a derrotar a las Shadows." Marie continuó. Ikutsuji la vió on intriga, puesto que el estaba a punto de decir eso. otro mas en la lista de sospechosos, Marie.

"correcto... como sea, Mitsuru es la lider. yo soy el consejero."

"pero...que hace que las Shadows sean tan peligrosas?" preguntó Minato.

"se alimentan de la mente de su presa; la victima se transforma en un cadaver viviente. son responsables de la mayoría de los casos en las noticias, si no son todos."

"los casos?" pregunté, aunque sabia que era.

"el sindrome de apatia." Yukari aclaró.

"las Shadows solo pueden ser derrotadas por usuarios de Persona, como ustedes tres." Ikutsuki dijo.

"hemos preparado 3 Evokers para ustedes. nos gustaría que nos prestaran su fuerza." Mitsuru dijo. creo que antes de empezar toda la historia, su padre jamás le enseño sobre relaciones personales, cierto?

"de acuerdo." dijimos los tres, para el asombro de todos en la habitación. incluso Marie estaba asombrada.

"espera. de una?!" ella preguntó. al ver mis ojos, ella entendió nuestro plan.

"muchas gracias. estoy muy agradecido." si claro. espera a que empiece a arruinar tus planes, Ikutonto.

y, finalmente, el suceso que habia estado esperando todo el dia... sucedió.

_'Yo soy Tu,_

_Tu eres Yo,_

_tienes nuestra bendición al crear Personas del arcana Loco...'_

al regresar el tiempo a la normalidad, ví a los chicos, y me sonrieron. obviamente, ellos habian sentido lo mismo. luego miré a Marie. ella sabía que sentia ahora. y estaba alegre por mi.

pero lo que pasó luego, no me lo esperé.

_'Yo soy Tu,_

_Tu eres Yo,_

_tienes nuestra bendición al crear Personas del arcana Fortuna...'_

_'Maestro? es posible tener un enlace con Marie?'_ Orfeo dijo.

_'no tengo idea, Orfeo. pero si lo hice, entonces es mejor no decirle.'_

_'por que? es tu mejor amiga, asi que ella entendería.'_ Tanathos dijo.

_'si. pero si ella se entera, quizas ella piense que lo que siga de nuestra amistad será solo por el enlace.'_

_'pero si se entera luego...'_

_'eso pensaré en el momento. y para este, sabré lo que hacer.'_

_'bueno, maestro.'_ Orfeo dijo. en ese momento, el tiempo regresó a la normalidad.

luego, nos fuimos a dormir...

* * *

solo que yo no dormí, hasta que llegó la Hora Oscura. en ese momento, estaba esperando a Pharos. y ya me estaba a punto de dormirme, cuando...

"Hola, como estan?" buen timing Ryouji.

"huh? oh, hola chico." Minato dijo, sin temor. Minako despertó, y tambien lo saludó. claro que, cuando me vió a mi, sentí que Thanathos se desmayó. quizas de la emocion, no estoy seguro.

"pronto, el fin vendrá... pero, para ser honesto, no se realmente lo que es." el chico misterioso dijo. luego me miró a mi, y tuvo una reacción... extraña. no se lo que sintió.

"oh, parece que han despertado su poder... puede probar ser su salvación, dependiendo de como lo usen." Pharos, ellos saben como terminarán, asi que no tienes que gastar tu aliento... espera. Pharos tiene aliento?

"estaré observandolos, aun si se olvidan de mi..." dicho esto, el empezó a desvanecerse...

"espera! cual es tu nombre?" le pregunté. el se detuvo, y volteó a verme."no te olvidaremos. solo queremos ser tus amigos."

"mis... amigos?"

"si. pareces ser un chico interesante." Minako dijo. "me gustan los chicos asi." creo que Minato se puso en modo Protector, porque tenia ganas de coger su Evoker y lansarse a todo Agi sobre el enviado de la muerte. por suerte, yo estaba guardando los Evokers. Pharos sonrió, y creo haber visto una lagrima caer de su rostro.

"llamenme... Pharos." el chico dijo, y desapareció.

luego, ocurrió otra cosa.

_'Yo soy Tu,_

_Tu eres Yo,_

_Tienes nuestra bendición al crear Personas del arcana Muerte...'_

"sintieron eso, verdad?" les pregunté. al verlos asentir, me alegré, pero luego me sentí cansado. creo que 4 enlaces sociales el mismo dia fue mucho.

"tranquilo. seguro que podremos evitar que Nyx sea traida aqui." Minako me dijo.

"estoy seguro de que si."

"al menos tenemos a la muerte como nuestra amiga. esto será mas sencillo que en la historia." Minato dijo.

"y eso espero." en ese momento, sentí una sesación de calma, y tranquilidad. creo que el enlace de gemelos subió al segundo nivel.

"mañana iremos al Tartaro. listos para obtener mas Personas?"

"desde que llegaste." Minato me dijo. luego, nos fuimos a dormir, esperando que nuestra primera visita al Tartaro fuera sencilla.

* * *

_**ugh. siento que olvidé esta historia!**_

_**bueno, es mejor continuarla!**_

_**y si, Mark no entrará a clubes, excepto uno. como hará los enlaces? solo yo lo se...**_

_**bueno, eso es todo! Paz!**_


	6. el juego ha cambiado

este dia... ha sido agotador.

Marie y yo estabamos hablando sobre los enlaces a los gemelos. yo les comentaba sobre los enlaces a Minato, mientras Marie hablaba con Minako. para evitar que los enlaces no fallaran, no les dijimos quienes serían, a pesar de la insistencia de Minako(y Tanathos) de decirles. ni siquiera les dijimos sobre Ryouji, o sobre su pasado, por temor a que Minako no pudiera terminar su enlace con el avatar de Nyx. eso y que Minato se lanzara hacia Pharos. en eso nos pasamos todo el dia, y en la noche...

*knock knock*

"ya llegué." Akihiko dijo. "hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcan." oh, dios. aqui viene el "comic relief"...

detras de Akihiko apareció un tipo cargando una maleta enorme, y como tres mas pequeñas. no tenia que ser un genio para saber quien era, quiero decir, esa chiva y su gorra son algo ovbias.

"este es-"

"Hola, Junpei!" Marie gritó. el mencionado usuario de Persona se quedó tieso al vernos a los gemelos, Yukari, Marie y a mi.

"lo conocen?" Akihiko preguntó.

"si, estudia con nosotros en la clase 2-F." respondí.

"como sea, me encontré con el la otra noche. el tiene el poencial, pero solo lo ha despertado recientemente..."

"vaya, el me encontró llorando como un bebé en la tienda, rodeado por ataudes." Junpei dijo. vaya. esta parte siempre me hace reir, aun si se como liberó a Hermes ese dia.

y esta vez no fué la exepción.

"no te rias, Mark!" Marie me dijo, golpeandome en el costado. ahora, recuerdan cuando dije que ella tenia buen estado fisico? bueno, sus brazos son lo mas fuerte.

"como sea, me alegro que so sea el unico. me sentiría solo, saben?"

"ahora, con el, tenemos suficientes personas para empezar a explorar ese lugar." Akihiko declaró. Minato, Minako, Marie y yo sonreimos, mientras Junpei estaba confuso y Yukari etaba asombrada.

"hablas... del Tartaro?"

_'AL FIN!'_ Thanathos gritó.

"tartaro? que es eso? parece nombre de pasta dental." Junpei dijo. dios, juro que me iba a a morir de la risa!

"el maestro ikutsuki nos dará los detalles mañana en la noche, asi que esten listos."

_**'OH, POR FAVOR!'**_

_**'SILENCIO, THANATHOS!'**_

* * *

"awww! casi me quedo dormida en clase." Yukari dijo. no la culpo. incluso yo me quedé dormido con la clase sobre el periodo Ono, o algo asi. entonces Mitsuru se nos apareció.

"vayan a la sala cuando hayan llegado al dormitorio. tengo algo que decirles a todos." ella dijo.

"de acuerdo." Minato habló por todos. luego de volver por el centro comercial(el cual es mas grande de lo que podemos ver en el juego, e incluso tiene unas partes diferentes; en vez del Club Escapade, habia un bar... uno del que me encargaré mas tarde) llegamos al dormitorio. ahi, los demás nos estaban esperando.

"empezando esta noche a las doce, quisiera empezar la exploración del Tartaro, ya que solo aparece durante la Hora Oscura." Ikutsukidiota dijo.

"pueden pensar sobre este como un nido de Sombras." Akihiko dijo.

"me quedaré aqui. como saben, no puedo invocar un Persona..." si claro. haz que nosotros hagamos todo el trabajo. pero espera al ultimo Sombra Arcana.

* * *

"eso es? ESTE es el lugar?" Junpei exclamó, viendo la escuela. si los gemelos no hubieran estado conmigo, creo que se hubieran asombrado. según Marie, ella tambien estaba asombrada cuando vino por si sola. yo... no estaba impresionado. no mucho.

eso iba a cambiar.

"esperen unos segundos. es casi medianoche." Akihiko declaró. luego...

* * *

...

...

DIOS MIO SANTO!

perdon. solo dije lo que pensé cuando vi el Tartaro aparecer de la escuela. quiero decir, que todos los edificios se convirtieron en uno solo. luego, este se alzó hacia el cielo.

y luego, se dividió! eso no pasaba en el juego!

y, a juzgar por las miradas de Yukari, Akihiko, Marie y -especialmente- Mitsuru, eso no habia pasado antes.

"pero que?!" Yukari exclamó.

"no habian dos torres cuando vine hace unos dias..." Marie dijo, asombrada.

"la primera torre es el Tararo, el laberinto que se revela durante la Hora Oscura. el otro... no lo se." Mitsuru dijo-espera. creo que reconozco algo en esta torre...

es dorada...

hay muchas antenas de TV aqui...

hay niebla saliendo de ella...

eso es... una diana de color negro y blanco, con siluetas blancas de cadaveres?!

"La Midnight Tower..." dije, en voz baja. sin embargo, Minato y Minako me lograron escuchar (y estaban confusos por lo que dije) y Marie ya se habia dado cuenta, y estaba tan petrificada como yo.

"pero... eso era un mito..." Marie dijo. mientras no eramos de este mundo, sabiamos la trama de este mundo(desde 3 y 4), y el Midnight Channel es un mito... o lo era, hasta que Izanami metió su mano en el mundo...

pero me estoy desviando del tema.

"en todo caso, es bueno que hayamos decidido venir hoy." Mitsuru dijo. "si el segundo edificio es como el Tartaro, todo debería regresar a la normalidad una vez que la Hora Oscura pase.

"Pienso que sería bueno si nos separaramos para investigar estas torres." Akihiko declaró. cuando Mitsuru lo volteó a ver, el le explicó. "con Yukari, Minato y Junpei tenemos para empezar a explorar el Tartaro. Minako, Mark y Marie pueden con la nueva torre."

"no lo se..."

"descuida, Mitsuru! nosotros podemos!" Marie exclamó. no la culpo, yo tambien quiero entrar a la torre, y hablar con Igor sobre esto.

"bueno. iba a hacer esto dentro del Tartaro, pero debido a las cirunstancias, esogeré los lideres ahora." Mitsuru dijo. Junpei y Yukari estaban pensando en quienes iban a ser los lideres, pero Marie, los gemelos y yo ya lo sabiamos.

"oh, oh! eligeme a mi! yo puedo ser un buen-"

"Minato, comandarás la busqueda en el Tartaro. Minako, serás la encargada de comandar la investigación de la nueva torre."

"EEH?! por que ellos?" Junpei iba a decir mas, pero no contaba con Marie callandolo de un puñetazo.

"si ella escogió, no podemos hacer nada." Marie dijo. "ademas, creo que solo Aki ha vsto tus habilidades."

"A-Aki?" el boxeador estaba rojo de la verguenza. dios, le he dicho a ella que no diga esos apodos!

"nos encargaremos de todo." Minato dijo.

"no se preocupen!" Minako exclamó.

"bien, a quien llevarás?" Akihiko preguntó. Minato pareció pensarlo, pero finalmente señaló a Yukari y a Junpei.

"entonces nosotros iremos con Minako." dije. antes de que Junpei pudieda objetar nosotros corrimos hacia la Midnight Tower.

* * *

y vaya... que estaba nublada.

"chicas? estan aqui?"

"Mark? no puedo ver nada!" escuché la voz de Minako.

"esta niebla... Mark! busca unos anteojos en tus bolsillos! tu tambien, Minako!" Marie dijo. no tiene sentido, no tengo anteojos aqui-eh?

cuando toqué mis bolsillos, encontré un par de gafas normales. al ponermelas... bueno, esta niebla es como la de Izanami... o al menos una de sus partes. en todo caso, la niebla se disipó de mi vista, como la de Yu cuando se puso por primera vez los anteojos.

"la... la niebla se disipó!" por fin logré ver a Minako, quien estaba usando gafas como las mias, solo que con marco rojo.

"esta niebla es especial. es sobre algo sobre las mentiras del mundo o algo asi." Marie dijo. ahora que la ví, vi que sus gafas eran como las de Mitsuru en el OP de P4A. pero no eran tan vistosas. de hecho, le sentaban muy bien...

"bueno, no es hora de preocuparse por eso." dije, viendo la Torre... la cual se veía como el Tartaro, con la paleta de colores del Midnight Channel. "al parecer esta torre es como el Tartaro."

"lo que me recuerda, que es eso de la Midnight Tower?" Minako preguntó. es cierto. no le conté jamas sobre el Midnight Channel.

"te lo contaré mañana." Marie le dijo. entoces ví la puerta a la habitaión de terciopelo, metí mi mano a mi otro bolsillo, y saqué la llave que me dieron el sueño anterior.

"Minako, Marie! voy a hablar con Igor sobre esto!" les dije.

"de acuerdo, pero no te demores!" Marie me dijo. asentí. entonces abrí la puerta, y entré.

"oh, bienvenido de nuevo." Igor me dijo. esta vez, solo estabamos los dos, sinningun asistente cerca.

"si, si. Igor, tenemos que hablar. por que hay dos torres, y una se ve como el Midnight Channel?"

"verás, por alguna razon, cuando te ingresamos, algo ocurrió. varios 'mundos', por asi decirlo, se unieron. mi maestro está trabajando con Izanami-o Marie, como la conoces- y una diosa algo... descarriada."

"Ishtar, si. vi el matadero en la tarde. entonces, los tres mundos-espacios-tiempos se estan uniendo?"

"basicamente. oh, hay algo mas. no son los unicos usuarios de Persona en la torre." Igor me dijo-espera. que?

"que? espera. quieres decir-"

"si. aquellos que ayudaron a la diosa Izanami a reunirse con sus otros seres estan aqui tambien." entonces esto se volvió una mision de busqueda y rescate, verdad?

"si no hay nada mas que pueda hacer por ti..." me empezé a mover hacia la puerta, contra mi voluntad.

"espera! quiero preguntarte una cosa mas." me detuve-gracias a dios-, y le pregunté "hae poco liberé el poder del Arcana Universo. que Personas puedo liberar con el?"

Igor pareció reirse. que habré dicho?

"niño. solo hay un Persona del Arcana Universo, y, si lo acabas de iniciar, tienes un largo camino para conseguirlo." Igor me dijo, con su nariz puntuda fijandose en mi. en serio, como hace el para no pegarles a todos con ella? "bien, si no es mas, creo que deberías irte, te estan esperando en la realidad."

y con eso, salí de la habitación, mas confundido que cuando entré.

y llego a la realidad, y con que me encuentro?

"MARK!"

"AAGH! Marie! que te pasa? no me grites en los oidos!"

"lo siento, es que estabas parado en un solo sitio..." Marie dijo.

"... en serio? se te olvidó donde iba a estar?" le dije.

"oh... si, lo siento." Marie me dijo. juro que, si no fuera mi mejor amiga, no la soportaría tanto. cuando ví sus manos, ví que tenía una espada y un par de nudillos. "pero quería enregarte las armas que se nos olvidaron. como se que te gustan las espadas, son para ti." me dijo, entregandome la espada. la verdad me entrené en varios estilos de uso de espada y... ok, miento. solo jugaba con ellas, pero sabia usarlas bien. y no me sorprendió que Marie haya escogido los nudillos... es tan normal de ella.

"oigan! los dos!" Minako nos llamó. "tienen que ver el interior de este sitio! es como una ciudad!"

"teniendo en cuenta lo que Igor me dijo, no me sorprende." yo le dije, subiendo las escaleras. "te lo diré despues, pero primero..."

"tenemos un Yosuke que derrotar."

"huh?"


End file.
